This can't be real
by Lindzeldia
Summary: While Riku travels through Castle Oblivion he gets unexpected help from an OC character.  Its a RikuxOC story and rated teen just in case.  Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**ME**: I published this story two days ago and realized to late that i posted the first chapter 1 i didn't like and didn't post the real chapter. I'm really sorry for those who read and reviewed the other chapter. I thank you for reviewing the first chapter saying you liked it. So to make up for **MY** screw up I'm gonna post the first real chapter and chapters 2 and 3. And now my lovely assistant Riku will now do the disclaimer._

_**Riku**: Why do i have to do it._

_**ME**:Because your the only one that decided to show up for the real publishing of my story._

_**Riku**:Fine, but could you at least not call me your lovely assistant._

_**ME**:Ok fine. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!_

_**Riku**:TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 does not own kingdom hearts or me but owns only her OC characters._

_**ME**:(Pats him on the head)Good boy! Now on to the story. _**^_^**

* * *

_**This can't be real **_

**_By: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts_**

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

I groaned from the pain coming from my arm but it kept on growing. Engulfing my entire state of conscience that I had left. I opened my eyes just a little to see Jade lying on the ground unconscious from her wound and from the shock of actually seeing heartless and nobodies attacking our home. I screamed from the pain coming from arm again. I could smell the blood peeping into my nose causing me to faint a little. Suddenly I felt my body becoming weightless I knew what was coming next soon it would all be over. I looked over at my best friend practically my other sister one last time. I reached towards her with my hand and took hers. Her short pale blonde hair covered her face.

The wind howled over the screams of other people. The earth shook though I could no longer feel it under my body. I thought of my sister Anna, my brother Daniel, Mom, Dad, and everyone else I knew. I cried a little then looked up towards the sky and saw the dark sphere hovering in the sky getting bigger as we inched towards it. I closed my eyes waiting for death to take me feeling defeated because there was nothing I could do to stop this from happening. As me and my best friend reached the dark sphere my mind fell into darkness.

**_Zexion POV_**

As I was patrolling castle oblivion I came upon what appeared to be two girls. One was pale skinned with short honey blonde hair. She looked around 15 years old. She was wearing a white dress that came above her knees, a quarter length jean jacket, and light brown cowgirl boots. The other was a little darker than her but not by much with shorter pale blonde hair. She looked around 14 years old. She also was wearing a dress except it was black. She didn't were something over her dress and instead of boots she had black converse. I observed a little closer and noticed they both had been attacked by heartless.

The blonde groaned a little and then became silent again. Suddenly a scent came into the area. "Axel" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Why hello Zexion I just thought I'd stop by." he smirked. "But enough about me. What have we got here." He walked over to the girls and studied each of them real carefully. He smirked a little and grabbed the blonde. He looked over at me and ordered "Take the other girl." I did as I was told and asked "What are you planning." "Nothing." He said. "Lets just take them to Marluxia and see what he wants to do." He opened a path and walked towards it. As I followed behind him I felt the pale blonde stir a little.

**_Axel POV_**

As we entered the main headquarters of castle oblivion Marluxia was acting stupid again. Lexaeus, Vexen, and Larxene were silently scowling at him. "Marluxia." I retorted. He turned towards me and said "Hello Axel its so good to see you and as well as you Zexion." I could feel my patience running thin on him. "Just take a look at these to girls and tell us what to do with them." I said sourly. He came over to look at them and his true side came. "OH MY GOSH! There so cute. I love this ones hair." Referring to the pale blonde. "But this ones hair color is so cute and her outfit. OH to die for!" He kept on complementing the two girls until Larxene hissed. "Okay there cute now get over it and tell them what they should do with them." Marluxia calmed down a bit and asked. "Well we have no room for them. So Zexion you take them. As soon as they wake up -. It didn't look like we had to wait very long because they both were waking up.

As I opened my eyes I heard Jade scream but it wasn't a scream of pain no it was a fan girl scream. I looked over at the direction a little confused and saw her hugging what seemed to be Zexion. He seemed to be surprised and pissed at the same time. I chuckled a little thinking of the YouTube video called Demy's question by Spoonychan when he said "Are you touching me ?" in the video. Then I came into reality. I looked around my surroundings and saw Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus, and even little Namine all looking at Jade and Zexion until I looked at there direction.

I grabbed Jade and put her behind me though I clearly didn't stand a chance against them. She whined and fussed behind me. "Shut up Jade." I hissed. Then looked back at the nobodies making sure none of them had taken a step. Larxene grinned evilly at me liking the challenge. Marluxia cat walked over towards us. I glared at him. He stopped a couple of steps in front of me and greeted us. "Hello my dears. I am -." "GAY!" I heard Jade shout at the top of her lungs. I turned my head and gave her a death glare for two reasons. One this no time to make jokes right now and two I really wanted to do that." She gave me the you now its funny look and I had to admit it was pretty funny.

Suddenly I heard laughter coming from the nobodies. Axel was laughing but not as bad as Vexen and Larxene. Vexen was looked as if he was about to cry and Larxene was pounding on the floor and gasping for air. Lexaeus only chuckled and Zexion was covering his mouth trying to sustain his laughter. Even Namine giggled a bit. Marluxia glared at them. When they stopped laughing he glared at Jade. She shuddered away a little. My protective side took over again and I shouted "Don't even think about it Marluxia." Then I realized my mistake and panicked a little. They all looked at me in surprise but Marluxia the most surprised considering he was interrupted by Jade trying to introduce himself. He didn't expect us to know his name. He looked over at me no longer thinking about the gay thing and asked "How did you know my name" I panicked a little until Jade said trying to come up with something. Hoping it would work. "We just knew it and we know all of your names." She pointing at the other nobodies. "and we know your other comrades name too including your boss too. Oh yeah we also your big plan Marly." I glared at her because that gave them a reason to kill us but my glare left when I heard Axel laugh.

"Yeah right." He said. Jade jumped in front of me and shouted "I do so Axel." Their eyes opened wide and they gasped. They looked at Jade then at me. I looked at the corner of my eye at Axel. He stared at a wall wide eyed and confused. I looked at the other organization members and they were staring at us both. I looked at Jade and she was scared realizing her mistake. Marluxia then said "Well then I guess there is no point in keeping you both alive." Then as I knew it Jade was thrown onto the ground . I ran to towards her and shouted her name. I panicked then calmed down when I noticed she was still breathing.

Suddenly Larxene grabbed my hurt arm and threw me into a wall. I looked up and saw she was about to kill her. I got up from were I was and shoved her away from Jade but it didn't do much but just ticked her off. She grabbed my head and started to squeeze it real hard. I screamed from the pain. She laughed at my dismay and tossed me aside when she was done playing with me. She walked over towards Jade again this time thinking I wasn't going to try anything but she was wrong. Even though I was banged up pretty bad I ran over and acted as a shield trying to protect her. All the male organization members looked at me astounded. Namine looked terrified. Larxene just laughed and said "What are you trying to prove." She kicked me in the gut and I fell to my knees. She laughed again loving my misfortune. I could feel tears running down my face dripping on to my hands. I heard footsteps walking towards me. She grabbed me by my dress and looked at me. I looked at her and she gave me the same evil grin a couple of minutes ago. Then she asked me "Have you finally given up." I spat blood in her face giving her my answer. She then threw me to the wall again. I screeched in pain with that Larxene walked over one last time to Jade. Then I begged at the male members "Please, spare her life. I'll stay here if you do. " Tears flowed form my eyes as I spoke. As Larxene was about to deliver the final blow Axel shouted "Stop it Larxene. Just send Jade back to her world, but we will keep the other girl."

I smiled but then said "Our home was destroyed though." he looked over at me and answered "The keyblade bearer defeated Ansem." I looked up at him . "Just let me say goodbye." I pleaded. He nodded his head and I tried to push myself up from the ground but I was too weak and broken to do so but Jade woke up as I trying. When she saw me she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged my best friend back. Then pushed her away. "Jade. I need you listen and listen good." She nodded. "There going to send you back home and I'm going to stay. When you get back I want you to never tell anyone what happened to me. Just live life as you normally would as if nothing happened." As I explained to her what was going to happen she started to cry. I noticed Axel was ready. When I nodded my head he took her arm and lead her to a portal that lead to our home. She looked at me and I waved and gave her a reassuring smile.

When she was gone they all turned to me. Axel walked over and offered his hand to me. I took it and stumbled a little. When I gained balance Marluxia asked me my name. "Sophie" I said. They all smiled except Larxene. Then Axel looked at me and greeted "Welcome to Castle Oblivion Sophie."

* * *

**ME**:_Thank you for reading the real first chapter of This Can't Be Real story. And I'll post chapter 2 and 3 if it's not posted already today._

**Sophie**:_Sorry I'm late_

**ME AND Riku**_: Where were you!_

**Sophie**_: I forgot today was the real publishing day. _

**Riku**_: Because of you i had to do the disclamier. _

**Sophie**_: I'm sorry. How can i make it up to you?_

**ME**_: We'll let the readers make the desicion, but you still have to do the diclaimer and you have to tell the readers to review_

**Sophie**_: But..._

**ME**_: No buts. (Riku is snikering behind me)_

**Sophie**_: Fine. Please Review and please don't make my punishment to harsh. Please!_

**ME**_: See you guys later on today._** ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME**_: I can't say thank you for reviewing chapter 1 but i just posted it and am now posting the second chapter. I decided that I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow so i can be reviewed for the story so far and decide Sophie's punishment for being late and for..._

**Riku**_: For making me do the disclaimer_

**Sophie**_: I said I was sorry._

**Riku**_:I'll forgive you when you get your punishment._

**ME**_: Quit mouthing you two and Sophie do the disclaimer_

**Sophie**_: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Riku or the other Kingdom Hearts characters but does own me and the other OC characters._

**Me**_: On to the Story!_

* * *

_~ Chapter 2 ~_

It had been 1 month since I came into the universe of Kingdom Hearts and I seemed to be getting used to everything. None of them still knew how I knew their names and after the first 2 days they knew I was never going to tell them. Larxene hates my guts, but I didn't care I always thought she was a bitch anyways. I don't talk to Marluxia because he scares me which he seems to be fine with it. Lexaeus hardly talks at all (he wasn't called the silent hero for nothing I guess). So all that leaves is Zexion, Vexen, and Axel. Vexen and me have really boring conversations. Pretty much every time we talk I fall asleep and he yells but Axel always gets on his case for it and I snicker every time it happens. Zexion and Axel though became my best friends. They would ask me about my home, how me an Jade became best friends, my interests in life, and all other sorts of things. They would never try to ask me how I knew their names or anything on that subject. Which was good because I didn't want them to know. I was pretty happy

But when night came and everyone was asleep or doing anything else. I would be in my room alone thinking about my home, and everyone I knew. I would wonder if they missed me. I knew mom, Anna, Daniel, Dad, Misty, Jade, Yunaki (My other best friend who was my practically my other as well .) and all the family that I knew and that knew me well enough missed me but I wondered about my friends Mary, Adam, Bre, Shannah, and a lot of other people I was close to missed me. But just recently I've began to summon my own Keyblade. It kind of looked like the oathkeeper. Except the colors were different. It was mainly white and gray but with hints of black and blue. The keychain was the kingdom hearts logo on it. So I decided to name my keyblade _**Light**_. When ever I was alone I'd practice with my Keyblade so that way whenever Riku and Sora come to Castle Oblivion I'd be ready but here was the problem I didn't know if I wanted to go with Sora or Riku. I mostly wanted to go with Riku because I was curious to see what he did during that year Sora was asleep and I wanted him to know he wasn't alone and that I would accept him but I wanted to go with Sora because I really wanted to kill Larxene because she is a bitch and I just love to get rid of her myself. But I'll probably find a way because I know for a fact Axel despises her. I will never fight Axel and Zexion even though both were going to die anyways. I'd probably tell Axel but then again maybe not.

I fell onto my bed exhausted from the day and my secret Keyblade training. I pulled the covers over my head and sighed really big. Sora hasn't come yet that means Riku hasn't either. And I had already decided I would go with Riku and try to wing it to kill Larxene. I sighed and closed my eyes. Then began to think about my family again. I've been keeping up what day it was. I came here on a Sunday afternoon during the summer. Me, Jade and Yunaki had just finished Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep and me and Yunaki were gonna go over to Jade's house and spend the night so we could give our thoughts on it. Me and Jade have been next door neighbors for as long as I could remember. Yunaki lives in a different neighborhood so I never knew her until I met her though Jade. We became good friends after that but enough of that it hurts to even think about it. It had been so long since I've seen my parents. Felt their reassuring hugs and see their warm smiles. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought about them.

Suddenly I heard someone banging the door. "It's open." I shouted trying my best not to sound upset. Axel opened the door and rushed into the room then closed and locked to door behind him. I knew something was wrong because Axel has never been known to freak out. "Axel is something wrong" I asked clearly forgetting about my parents and everything. He turned and looked at me and said in hushed tone "Sora is here." I didn't hear anything else. I had planned every move very carefully. First I had to get Axel on my side. When I finally came back into reality Axel was already packing things. Cloths, food, and other stuff. I grabbed Axel's arm. He looked over at me and gave me a look saying "you have got to get out here." I shook my head and began to explain my plan.

I sat on the stairs in the thirtieth basement floor were Riku enters in flash of from wear he was sleeping. I was wearing black shorts, a light blue tank top, a sleeveless grayish-blue trench coat that came to my hips that also the kingdom hearts logo on it on my back, black stockings that came to my thighs, two grayish-blue fingerless gloves that came up to my elbows, and for shoes. I wore these dark green tied heel shoes that came pass my ankles. I decided to dye my hair white because I've always wanted to try something crazy. In true honesty it looked awesome. Also my hair grew out really fast during the past month. Actually it came down to my butt. So just in case I kept a hair tie hidden beneath one of my gloves. Axel said he would bring me to Sora to help him kill Larxene (considering I told him what would happen in the castle) if he thought it was safe.

Suddenly a bright light shrouded the basement floor. I covered my face from it until it began to dim. As I opened my eyes so did Riku. He summoned his keyblade ready to fight. I held my hands up and said. "Hang on a second. I'm on your side Riku." He gasped and then shouted "How do you know my name" "Its kind of hard explain but lets just say I'm a friend and I'm here to help you." I answered very calmly. He withdrew his blade and asked. "Who are you?" "My name is Sophie." I answered. "Sophie. What's makes you think I need help." He retorted. I sighed a little and grinned at him. "Something in my heart tells me you'll need help here in Castle Oblivion emotionally and physically." I answered. "No thanks. I don't need your help." He bragged "I can take care myself." He looked at expecting me to cry or something but I smiled at him once more. "If that's what you want then I won't get in your way." I started walking away from him and a corridor of Darkness opened in font of me. "Axel." I thought. Just as I was about to enter it Riku said. "You're lying." I turned around and looked at him he was at the bottom of stairs while I was at the top. I smiled at him and said "Yes and no." Then I walked in the portal just as he shouted "Wait!". As I exited the portal I entered the between floor to the next basement floor. I was about to say Axels name until I heard the door behind me opening. I ran behind a column waiting for Riku to enter. As he did I heard Ansem voice talking to him and Riku talking back but I couldn't make out the words. Then Ansem appeared out of thin air. As he did he kept on ranting about the darkness and how great it was and how Riku should serve him again.

Then I saw Riku running towards Ansem with his keyblade in hand. Just as he tried to hit him Ansem held out his hand and blocked it. Sending Riku on his back. I held back my tongue. Making sure Riku or Ansem didn't hear me. I looked up and saw a little bright light in front of Riku. I grinned ready for the fight that was about to unfold. Just as I heard King Mickey finished taking to Riku. I walked out and said "He's right you know." Riku looked at me and said " I got it." He got up and continued to say "I'm not gonna lose to darkness. Not today." I walked over to Riku and summoned my keyblade. Ansem laughed at me. While Riku looked at me as if I was crazy standing my own against Ansem. I grinned and ran towards him trying to land a single hit on him. He tried to swing at me but I dodged his attack easily. I back flipped eyeing at Riku to help me. He was just standing there looking at me with astonishment that a girl was trying to defeat Ansem. When he saw me eye at him he blushed a little then rushed over to Ansem to attack him. After we defeated him Riku asked "Is that all you got." "It seems to me you intend on resisting the darkness." Ansem observed. "Alright then see it for yourself." He then held up the card that would make Riku fight the accomplices that were alongside Maleficent. He then explained to Riku what it was and all that stuff. As soon as Riku got the card Ansem then tempered with his darkness. We both glared at him until he was gone. Once he was I turned over and looked at Riku. He was on the ground panting. "You ok." I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Yah I'm okay." I offered my hand to help him up and he gladly took it. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." I smiled. "Not for helping me up well yeah for that but you know helping me out with Ansem even though I told you I didn't want help." He puzzled. I giggled a little. "You're welcome again." I said still giggling. He scratched the back of head and continued. "Well anyways is that offer still up for grabs." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and held out his hand.

"Thanks Sophie." He said. I shook his hand and replied. "You're welcome Riku."

* * *

**ME**_:Awwww the beginning of a friendship/romance is so cute!_

**Riku**_: No it's not._

**Me**_: Yes it is._

**Riku**_: No its not. _

**Sophie**_: While those two are fighting please review and please make my punishment and easy one and thats its under teen rating. _

**Me**_: YES IT IS._

**Riku**_:NO IT'S NOT._

**Sophie**_: Wow. _**O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**ME**_: I would like to than Angie-Ange for likeing my story and i would like to ask **you** the readers to please reviews this chapter/slash the entire story so far so I can get better as a writer and for you to make the descion of Sophie's Punishment or Dare if that makes you feel better. _

**Sophie**_: Wait you said this was only a punishment not a dare._

**ME**_: Yeah well it can be one or the other or both. I really need some reviews and I'm to busy writing the story to come up with one _

**Riku**_:I don't want Sophie to suffer. _

**Sophie**_: Does this mean you forgive me. (Sounding hopeful)_

**Riku**_:In a way. Yes I forgive you._

**Sophie**_:(Hugs him happily) Thank you Riku!_

**Riku**_:(Blushes slightly but hugs her anyways) Your welcome._

**ME**_: Awwwww. So cute! (Eating some popcorn) Now i need you two to do the dis-_

**Axel**_: I'll do it. TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts series, me, or lover boy over there._

**Riku**_:Hey i"m not -_

**ME**_: Shut up Riku._

**Axel**_: But does own Sophie and her other OC characters_

**ME**_: On to the story. (Turns to Axel) When did you get here_

**Axel**_: I was bored._

* * *

**_~ Chapter 3_**

We walked out the doors and Vexen was there waiting for us. He opened his eyes and gasped. "What are you doing here Sophie." He asked. Riku looked at me then asked "You know him." I shook my head yes then turned my attention to Vexen again. I knew he was pissed at me because his face was twisted with fury. "Are all we've done for you this how you thank us." He shouted. This caused Riku to glare at me probably thinking is there some things you forgot to mention. I looked at him again and whispered "I'll explain later , but we need to take care of Vexen." He seemed satisfied with my answer because the next I knew Riku was going after Vexen. I summoned my keyblade and headed started attacking him too.

I couldn't land any hits on Vexen because of his stupid shield. He then glared at me and he knocked Riku away then hit me right across my stomach. I screeched from the pain surging through my body but he wasn't done there. He continued to hit me until I landed on the floor. I saw my keyblade lying on the ground only a few steps away from me. I tried to get up but my body wouldn't allow it. I looked over to Vexen and Riku were fighting. It seemed that Riku was winning because he was landing more hits than Vexen was. I knew though that Vexen was only trying to collect data from Riku to be able to create the Riku replica.

When Vexen was pinned against the wall with Riku's attack he laughed. "This battle provided me with valuable data." He said. Riku jumped back surprised. Vexen thanked Riku then said to me "I will tell everyone that you've switched to the Keyblade bearer's friend side and about that keyblade of yours Sophie." I glared at him and said. "Go on ahead. Old man." I rose to me knees still glaring at him as he left to create his stupid replica. Riku walked over to me and picked me up. I was in his arms bridal style. I looked up him and he didn't seem angry with me anymore. "Would you mind telling me what that was all about" he asked. I shook my head and said no. "Where should I begin" I asked. He chuckled and said "How about the beginning." "Well I'm from this universe." I began. "I'm from this world called Earth and I know you and your friends from a videogame series called Kingdom Hearts. It's about Sora's adventures traveling around to different worlds." I stopped and looked at him. He set me down on to the stairs and gave me an elixir. As I thanked him he sat down beside me waiting for the rest of the story. When I finished the elixir I could feel my strength returning to me. I looked over at him and couldn't read his face. If there was an expression on his face it wasn't one I was familiar with. "Well anyways about a month ago I was with my friend Jade. Its right now summer vacation were I'm from. (Well really towards the ends of summer vacation) Well me and her were hanging out at a book store that was near my mom's and sister's work places." I stopped to let him ask me any questions that needed to be asked. He looked at me silently urging me to go on. "Anyways while we where there a earthquake came out of nowhere and heartless were everywhere. We ran to my sister's work and burst through the doors but by the time we got there my sister was already gone. As well as my mother because I tried to call her and no one answered." I felt tears trickling down my face. I looked away from Riku to wipe them away but it was no use my bruised heart couldn't clam down. He grabbed my shoulder and asked "Do you want to continue." I shook my head yes then took a quivering breath then let back out and continued.

"The next thing I knew we were running. I didn't know from what though. Suddenly I heard a scream I turned around and saw the heartless surrounded her. I grabbed a stick and tried to hit them. Even though I knew it would work. So I threw the stick and the heartless chased after it. Then I grabbed Makenzie by her arm and we began to run again. She followed behind me breathing heavily. I didn't know were we going but I all could think was to get her away from the danger. Then I felt a sharp pain struck though my body. I fell to the ground and twisted my ankle in the process. I looked over at Jade and saw she was unconscious. The next thing I knew we where both floating towards a dark sphere." I stopped again to let it sink in then continued again.

"When I woke up I saw all the residents here in castle oblivion. Jade was here with me too but they sent her back our world because I told them I would stay as their prisoner if they did. So I've spent the entire month waiting for you because I knew you would come but Riku I'm so scared. I'm scared that they sent Jade to a terrible place and she is all alone with no one around her and that my home and my family and friends are gone forever." I chocked the last word out and began to cry. The tears were rushing down my face staining it and my vest in the process. I pulled my knees together and hugged them tightly. I couldn't stop crying fear and sorrow exploded inside of me. I could feel my body shaking.

_**Riku POV**_

Even though I've known Sophie for only a couple of hours. It seemed I've known her my whole life. As she broke down and cried my heart just sank. I clearly didn't know that all this happened I just wanted to know because I was angry with her for not telling me at first, but I didn't expect this reaction and I didn't expect this story. I looked away for a second because I couldn't bear it. The thought of all the people I was close too getting hurt and to not have your best friend around was clearly terrible for Sophie. I on the other hand turned away from Sora but we both we both made amends at the door to darkness. I looked back at Sophie and saw she was shaking now. Though her crying had stopped she looked helpless.

Not thinking I grabbed her arm and pulled close to me I wrapped my arms around her and let her just sit there and cry. She sobbed for a couple of minutes then wrapped her arms around me. I gasped but as I looked down at her face she was calming down. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry I'm so helpless right now. It just I feel so alone." I pulled away from her and looked at her straight into her brilliant emerald green eyes. "Your not alone anymore Sophie. I'm here." I said. She smiled and laughed "That true you are here Riku." We looked into each to others eyes to want seemed a wonderful forever. For one second of my life I felt happy. Then I looked away blushing furiously. I couldn't understand these feelings I had for Sophie. I mean I took an instant liking to here when we began to travel together. I looked over for a second and noticed her cheeks a light pink. "She looks so cute like that." I began to think. I laughed a little in was joined by her. Soon we just ending up laughing for no reason. I stopped for a minute and looked at her lips that looked so inviting. I wondered if she had kissed anyone before. Just the thought of her kissing someone else made my skin crawl. Then I looked at her she was still laughing so she didn't notice but seeing her happy filled me with joy " I want to see to you smile." I said. She stopped and looked me with confusion. "I'm smiling now aren't I." She said. "Yeah but for how long we are together I want to see your smile as much as possible." I explained.

She got up from where she was sitting and looked down at me and said. "Then I'll promise you this. I promise you that I'll smile as much as I can for however long we travel together and whenever we part separate ways I'll smile then." She placed her hand right in front of me. I gladly took it and as I got up I said. "Then I'll promise you something in return. You'll never have to feel alone because whenever we are away from each other we'll be in each others hearts. All you have to do is think of me and I promise you won't feel alone." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you." She said. I smiled too and wrapped arms around her, pulled her close, and answered. "You're welcome."

* * *

**ME**_:Thank you for reading chapter 3 of "This can't be real" series. _

**Riku and Sophie**_:(Both blushing madly)_

**Axel**_: What is going on between you two_

**Riku**_:No-nothing its just a little hot in here. _

**Sophie**_:Ye- yeah it's a little toasty in here._

**Axel**_: Oh really._

**Sophie**_: Yes Axel really._

**Axel**_: (shrugs his shoulders and walks away)_

**Riku and Sophie**_: (Both sighing in relief)_

**ME**_: Well anyways please review this chapter. (then whispers) And give Sophie her punishment its your descion. ( back to my normal pitch) Thanks a lot and we'll-_

**Chip and Dale**_: See yah soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**ME**_: Ok I'd like to thank Angie Ange for being the first person to write a review. And now her dare/punishment for Sophie and this is the best one I recieved so Sophie come over here._

**Sophie**_: (looks horrified) No please. Anything but that!_

**Riku**_: How bad is it?_

**Sophie**_: (Whispers in Riku's ear)_

**Riku**_: Bwahahaha I'm glad its not me._

**Axel**_: Why? _

**Riku**_: (whispers dare to Axel)_

**Axel**_: Hahaha serves you right Sophie._

**ME**_: Sophie go get started on that dare, Riku do the disclaimer, and Axel give Angie Ange a hug._

**Riku**_: TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own the kingdom hearts series or me and Axel but does own Sophie and her other OC characters._

**Axel**_: Thanks Angie Ange for reviewing. _**^_^**_ (Gives hug)_

**Sophie**_: (Sobs) I hate my life right now._

**ME**_: On to the story_

* * *

_~ Chapter 4 ~_

_Back in Hendersonville, Tennessee …_

_**Jade's POV**_

It had been months since I last saw Sophie.

(Earth time goes by quicker than kingdom hearts time.)

She had told me she would be fine but I couldn't help but worry about her. Everything in Hendersonville was back to normal except that Sophie's mom was devastated about her being missing. When I first got back to Earth Sophie's friends and family asked where she was because I was so close to her. I told them all I had no idea to what became of her even though I did know. The only person I did tell was Yunaki. She couldn't believe it but I made her promise what Sophie made me promise. She agreed and spoke nothing about. Miss Lisa and Mr. Robin (Sophie's divorced parents) have had search parties look for her. They asked me where I last saw her and I told them where even though it wouldn't help. When I started going Sophie's high school starting as a freshman Sophie was the main conversation. When I would talk to my friends someone who was a good friend of Sophie's or just knew her would ask me if there was anything new on the search. Of course I'd say no and what not. They would thank me and leave without another word. I hated lying to everyone but Sophie made me promise and if it was her dying wish I was willing to keep it.

I had just finished dinner and excused to myself to my room were I could finish up my homework and get ready for school tomorrow. Its now November and the search parties are starting to say there are no leads to what could've happened to Sophie now their saying she's dead. Now a days people would talk about who there dating and what not at school because there people to devastated or to sad because of her.

I looked at the clock and it read 10 p.m. I climbed on to my bed and let my thoughts start to drift asleep. As I did I swear I saw Axel looking down at me.

_Back in Castle Oblivion__…_

_**Sophie's POV**_

We made it past the next two basement floors and as we opened the door that exited out of that basement. Me and Riku's eyes fell upon the Riku replica walking towards us.

"What are you suppose to be?" Riku asked. Surprised, I guess you should be. After all I look a lot like you." Repliku answered. "I'll tell you what I am." He continued. "I'm an exact-. "Yeah yeah fake I've heard you say this plenty of times and I don't plan on hearing it again." I interrupted. It seemed to piss it of a little because it gave me this death glare. "I'M NOT A FAKE!" he growled. "I don't care if I'm not real he's not better." Referring to Riku. "but there is a way to tell us two apart though. Unlike him I fear nothing." That set Riku off. "Are you calling me a coward!" he shouted. "You're afraid of the dark. The darkness inside you scares you. Unlike me I embrace the darkness I can make it do whatever I want." Darkness covered him and changed his cloths into Riku's darkness clothing . "So I can wipe the floor with you." He smirked. He lunged at Riku but he evaded the attack. He saw me and said " and I've been given orders to take you with me." I was angry so I tried summoning my keyblade but it wasn't working. Of all times my keyblade had to stop working it had to be now. Fake took this chance to swing at me. I evaded the attack and did two back flips to put space between us both. Riku lunged at him but fake's stupid blade blocked the attack. The two blades scraped against each other making my teeth hurt. It was obvious those two were equally matched. Until fake pulled a fast one on Riku and hit his side. He screamed and was sent to the wall. He struggled to get up. He laughed evilly. If you think this pissed me off. Well you're wrong this made me livid.

"Hey fake." I shouted. I could feel a power surging threw my body. Then it all went into my keyblade that finally materialized. "Think fast." and I flung my keyblade like a boomerang. It hit his gut then came back and hit his side. When I grabbed it I noticed it wasn't my keyblade. It was cracked and had the heartless symbol on the tip of the blade and a black bat wing on the beginning of the blade. There was only one name that came into my mind for this one.

_**Darkness**_ ~

(I consider this to be the darkness symbol considering heartless are made from the darkness of peoples hearts.)

Both Riku and fake scoffed at my new keyblade. Then I wondered if I wield two keyblades like Sora and Roxas so then I thought of my other keyblade and it materialized in my left hand. I looked at them and smiled big. "Oh yeah now we are on business." I grinned and ran over towards Riku and acted as a protective shield in front of him blacking fakes way to harm Riku. I got rid of _**light**_ and kept _**darkness**_ and looked over my shoulder and asked Riku. "You ok." He looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah I'll be fine." He rose up and stood beside me and got into his battle stance as did I. Fake looked at both of us and smiled. "Like a girl and a guy whose afraid of his own darkness are gonna scare me."

I shook my head and said "I feel that's not wise of you." "Sophie's right its really not a fair fight. I mean common two against one." Riku added in. He laughed some more and said "You'd think that wouldn't you."

"What do you me-." Before I could even finish that sentence something hit me on the side of my head and sent me flying to the wall. As I started to faint I heard Riku's voice fading away.

* * *

**ME**_: I'd like to thank you guys for reading chapter 4 of **This can't be real** series but guys it's time to be serious. (lights dim down) Guys I have only recieved 1 review for this entire story and I'm very happy about it but in order for you guys to enjoy the 5th chapter. I need 5 reviews for each chapter i post. So to recieve the next chapter 5 reviews thats all i need because i don't know if this story is good or not. So guys please review. Please you'll recieve an Axel hug or any other character hug you want or an amazing desert so please just review. (Lights go back to their regular setting)_

**Sophie**_: (runs into the room) If anyone comes in here. You don't know where i am. (Hides in closet)_

**Riku**_: Why?_

**Sophie**_: (peeks threw the door and whispers) Don't ask. (Hides again in closet)_

**Marluxia**_: (Comes in angry with hair and skin dyed green and wearing a dress with a flower pattern and make-up) Where is she?_

**ME, Riku, and Axel**_: (muffled laughter)_

**Marluxia**_: Quit laughing (Gets in Riku's face) Now I'll ask you again where is Sophie?_

**Riku**_: I don't know where she is and even if I did hell like I would tell you. So why don't you go back to your garden flower boy._

**Axel**_: (Summons charkams) I think you should you should just walk away before this gets ugly._

**ME**_: Guys if you're gonna fight do it outside._

**Marluxia**_: No need I'll leave right now._

**ME**_: Good now Axel will you please show him to the door._

**Axel**_: With pleasure. Come on Marluxia._

**Marluxia**_: Goodbye everyone and please review. _

**Axel**_: (shouts as he is exiting out of the writing room) I was going to say that today. _

**Sop****hie**_: (peeks through the closet door) Is he gone?_

**Riku**_: (Chuckles) Yes he's gone. (Holds out hand to her) You can come out now._

**Sophie**_: (Takes his hand and hugs him) Thanks Riku._

**Riku**_: (blushes)__ You're welcome._

**ME**_: (Thinks) Awww so cute._

**Axel**_: Whats going on?_

**ME**_: I'll tell you later._

**Axel**_: Well anyways please give TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 5 reviews for this chapter guys._

**ME**_: See you soon. _**^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME:**_ Okay so I lied about having to get 5 reviews for chapter 4. Honestly I would just like please at least 1 review each chapter. I'm planning to post chapter 6 next month. So please be happy with this chapter over 5,000 words. _**^_^**

**Riku: **_Where's Sophie?_

**Axel**_: She was kidnapped last chapter remember._

**Riku**_: (Looks at the ground sadly) Oh yeah._

**ME**_: (Pats him on the head) I'm sorry Riku. Anyways I do not own the Kingdom hearts series, Riku, Axel, or anything else related to Kingdom Hearts. I do own Sophie and my other O.C characters. _

**Axel**_: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Here a big giant vanilla cake. ^_^_

**Riku**_:(sitting in a corner) Sophie..._

**ME**_: Anyways. On to the chapter.

* * *

_

_~ Chapter 5 ~_

I could feel something dripping on my face. Whatever it was, it was waking me up. I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a cell. It was bright white and light gray. So I was still in Castle Oblivion. I just had to figure it out where I was exactly. I heard footsteps and it was no other than Marluxia. He seemed happy to see me. "How are you doing Sophie or should I say Keeper of Kingdom Hearts." he questioned. I gave him a confused look and asked. "What are you talking about Marluxia?"

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about. Those keyblades you have."

"Yeah what about them." I asked still just as confused as before.

"Show them to me." He asked with a stern look on his face. I shrugged my shoulders and summoned _**Light**_ and _**Darkness**_. He examined them and then left without another word. "HEY WHATS A KEEPER OF KINGDOM HEARTS AND WHAT ABOUT ME." I shouted. He looked back at me and said "Wouldn't you like to know and

ah yes you're a prisoner hear until further notice." I looked at him in surprised and shouted back " WAIT THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING HERE MARLUXIA. SO YOU CAN JUST LET ME OUT! WAIT!"

He was gone by the time I began to shout at him. I sighed and sat on the ground and drew my legs together. I started feeling alone and sad. Until I remembered the promises me and Riku made. I closed my eyes and thought about him and a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling overwhelmed me. I smiled and looked up towards the ceiling and whispered "You really are in my heart Riku. I sure hope you're alright." I yawned and laid my head against the way and fell into a much needed sleep.

_**Riku POV**_

I raced up a couple of basement floors until I didn't have any more cards left. There was still no sign of Sophie. "How could have I been so stupid." I thought to myself.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You'd think that wouldn't you ." My fake had said to us. "What do you mean-" Sophie had spoken to the fake until she was hit in the head and sent to other side of the room. By a nobody named Lexaeus. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Not moving what so ever. I shouted her name a couple of times but she didn't respond. When I thought the worst had happened I attacked the fake me with full blown fury. _

_As soon as I delivered the final blow I saw fake land near Sophie's body trying to catch his breath. Then I noticed Sophie barely breathing. I smiled mentally. "Hey fake." I shouted then. "I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me." He steadied his breathing and stood up and said "Don't forget. I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger and then the next time we fight you're finished." I was angry with him not only for mocking me but for also hurting the only girl I would so much give my life for. "Lets fight now." I said trough my teeth. I ran and lunged towards him but was blocked by his sudden release of darkness. I fell on to my back and heard him laugh. "Its nice having darkness on my side. You are so missing out. How can live not using something so thrilling." I looked sadly over at Sophie wishing she could hear me and said "When you find someone you care about so much that your willing to give your life for then you'll understand why." He chuckled and asked "Your in love with her aren't you." I blushed madly and looked over at Sophie again. She looked beautiful even when unconscious. She looked like a doll sleeping. Like even the tiniest sound could wake her from her slumber. She just looked so fragile. "Could I be?" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and imagined Sophie wide awake and saying I love you to me. To be honest I blushed even more than I thought I could and my heart skipped a thousand beats. Even though this was a Sophie from my imagination I felt the same as I did for the real Sophie. Tears welled up in my eyes and I blushed even more. When I finally realized my feeling for Sophie. "I love her." I said brokenly. "I'm in love with Sophie." I heard fake laugh and say "Well that's a good thing. To be honest it would be bad if you didn't." I looked up and saw him carrying Sophie bridal style. "So long real thing." He said. "Oh yeah almost forgot." He kissed her flawless lips diving his tongue into her mouth exploring it from no end. He held her tightly against his body. Tighter then I've ever hoped in my entire life to hold a girl that tightly. I was horrified at the image in front of me. He was kissing the girl I loved right in front of me. When he had his fun he left laughing at me._

_**End of flashback**_

I had gotten my revenge on Lexaeus which was a good thing. I gritted my teeth and came in to the third basement floor. She was nowhere to be found but I could still feel her presence within the castle. "At least she's still alive." I thought but I couldn't help but just worry about her. "She means so much to me if anything were to happen to her-." I thought about the worse case scenario. Never to be able to see her eyes shine again, her beautiful face, and most importantly her smile. To never see her smile again just doesn't seem to be possible. I shook my head and closed my eyes and felt her presence near. Until I felt the castle shaking. I sniffed the air and said to myself "One of the scents has died." I sniffed again making sure it wasn't Sophie. I sighed in relief that it wasn't and continued saying. "A really strong one."

Then another nobody appeared out of nowhere and said "Marluxia the master of castle oblivion was just defeated by the Keyblade Master." "Keyblade." I was baffled for a moment trying to remember who it was who had a keyblade besides Sophie. Then his face popped into my head. "Sora. You mean Sora is here." He nodded I was feeling a lot of emotions at that time. I was excited that means I could see him again but then I thought for a minute. "If he's here then where is Kairi. Most likely at home waiting for us."

The nobody then broke my train of thought saying "But can you face him." "What do you mean by that!" I shouted at him. He tossed a card a me. I glared at the nobody he faded away in darkness smirking at me. When he was gone I looked at the card. It showed me my home. The place I had so desperately wanted to escape from. " Can I face him? Can I face everyone? " I thought. Then I heard a voice that sounded like Sophie's say "Of course you can. I have faith in you." The voice sounded like her confident self. I clutched to card and shook my head yes. I walked toward the next door and held the card up. The door opened wide and as I walked in I felt Sophie walking with me through the door.

The warm ocean breeze floated across my skin. The oceans waves crashed against the shore and the seagulls chirped their little tune. The thought of Sophie left for a minute but remained engraved in my mind. I sighed in relief it was my home Destiny Islands. I sat on the paopu tree and looked around. "I can't believe there was a time I wanted to get off this rock." I said to myself. I felt so happy. I looked toward the sea and saw an image in my head of Sora and Kairi laughing calling my name. "Man I miss them." I thought. It was really home and it was in the exact way I remembered it. "If only Sophie was here." I thought again. "I could share my home with her." Then I remembered that she knew about Sora's adventures. "That probably includes our home too." Then I noticed Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie standing a little ways away from me. I ran towards and shouted. "Hey guys!" It was cool to see those three again but something was off they weren't saying hi to me back. To be honest they were completely silent. "What's with you guys I don't think I've ever seen you three so quiet." I said sarcastically. Still they didn't say anything. "What is there something on my face?" I joked trying to get them to talk. Then all of sudden they faded away. I panicked a little. I didn't know what was going on but then I remembered Kairi. "I wonder if she's here too." I said to myself and rushed to go find out.

I looked everywhere for Kairi, possibly Sora, or just anybody that wasn't a heartless ,but that's all I saw. I slashed at every heartless I came across until I finally saw Kairi. "Kairi." I shouted as I ran toward her. She turned around and started at me blankly. "Kairi." I started to say. "Something weird is-." Before I could even finish the sentence Kairi disappeared also. I started to panic. "Why is this happening." I shouted at the sky. Then I heard the Nobody Zexion say to me. "Surely, you must have known this was going to happen." I was really starting to get irritated at the him. 'Why would I know." I shouted. "Because deep in your heart are memories of the worlds you've visited and in those memories are dark ones." The scenery changed into the night Destiny Islands fell into darkness. "This is that night." I said out loud. "Many lives were lost and many people never returned to the light because of what you did." He then pointed at an illusion of me. I started feeling sick. "You _hated_ being an islander. So you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU!" Then my illusion was surrounded my dark aura. "You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong in darkness." "This can't be me." I thought. Then my illusion turned into the the darkside.

The darkside's attacks were no problem for me. So in a matter of minutes I had already defeated the stupid creature. When I delivered the final blow I looked around for Zexion but he was nowhere to be found. Then I saw my best friend standing there his back facing me. "Sora." I shouted but I received no answer. "Sora!" I shouted again running towards him. When I reached him I was excited. I had finally found Sora. "Sora. It's me." I said hoping to get an answer but I got was almost a face full of keyblade. I jumped out of range and looked at Sora with a confused look on my face. He jumped at me again though this time I was ready. I summoned my blade and stopped his attack. I looked at his face and gasped in surprised. He looked absolutely pissed like he was wanting to kill me. "Stop it Sora." I said trying to get him to lighten to attack. "Don't you recognize me." "Yeah I recognize you." He spat at me. "I can see exactly what you've become." He jumped back aimed his keyblade at me. When I got up a ray of light shot into my chest. My chest felt like it was one fire. I landed on my back and groaned. "Riku." Sora asked. "How can the light hurt you." He looked at me and continued. " Have you really become a pawn of the darkness." I was about to say no but he spoke again. "Your not Riku anymore." My felt like it was breaking. Even my best friend believes I'm someone from the dark. "Your just another being of darkness. So be it it's time for you to face the light." He swung his keyblade up and a light blinded the entire area. When light touched me I gasped I pain feeling my entire body go numb. My vision turned white.

"I'm fading." I said sadly. I could feel tears developing in my eyes. "My best friend thinks I'm a pawn of the darkness and I'll never be able to go home." I thought. I let my mind drift into other thoughts and the only person I could think of while I was fading was Sophie. "Sophie." I whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry." I winced at the pain I was feeling but still manage to choke out the last three words I've wanted to say to her. "I love you."

As faded I heard a voice saying to me. "You won't fade." I gasped at the sound of her voice. "This is Sophie's voice." I thought in surprise and just to surprise me even more Sophie appeared in my mind. She smiled her warm reassuring smile that had most of the time lifted my spirits. "Sophie…." I said her name inaudibly. "You can't fade." She continued. "There's no power that can defeat you not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger." I looked at her questionably. "Make me stronger?" I asked. "Darkness too?" She continued to smile and nodded at me. "Of course." she said. "Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart - its vast and deep…but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again." I chuckled at little. "All this time I've tried to push the darkness away." I said. "You've just gotta remember to be brave." Sophie advised. "Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength - the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-"

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest light." I answered. She nodded and said "Follow the darkness it will show the way to your friends."

I paled a little at that I didn't know if I could. "Can I face them?" I asked. Then her voice harbored another's when she challenged. "You don't want too." I looked at her in disbelief and said "You know I do." She smirked at me and said "Of course you do." She smiled at me as she faded. "And I will." I said with new found confidence. "With my strength - My dark strength." I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by a white aura. "Darkness!" I shouted at the sky and change into my dark form. I turned around and I felt the nobody's presence beyond the light. I swung my blade and escaped my prison. "Thanks Sophie." I thought warmly.

I heard Sora grunt in Zexion's voice "Impossible." Sora turned back into Zexion. As he did he asked "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light? " I glared at him and answered. "You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block that smell."

Zexion glared at me. I smirked at him and said "I guess I followed the darkness right to you." He looked away and said "This is absurd…" Then he summoned a giant book and threatened. "Then I shall make you see….that your hopes are nothing - nothing but a mere illusion." I summoned my _**Soul Eater**_. Zexion tried to distract me with his illusions but I kept my mind on him. I kept attacking him with physical attacks but he couldn't block my attacks so I finished him off quickly. He fell to his knees and glared weakly at me. "After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness." He rasped. I glared right back him and shouted. :I know who I am." The Nobody struggled to his feet and said. "When did that happen?" he asked. "You were always terrified of the dark before."

I held up my _**Soul Eater **_and shouted. "Not anymore!" But before I could deliver the final blow. He disappeared. "He got away." I said irritatingly. I started walking away with new found confidence and hope of finding Sophie and now Sora.

_**Sophie's POV**_

I don't how long I've been here but it seemed like hours. I knew already that Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and now Marluxia were gone but I wondered how long it would be until I got out of this cell. Right about now Riku and Zexion were fighting. I felt useless just sitting here. I sighed and closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. Riku sure was right in Kingdom Hearts 2 that nothing goes on forever but I'm glad he didn't say it was fun. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my way. I didn't say a word. I just kept my eyes closed until I heard my cell door open. I looked over and saw Axel standing before me. I whispered his name and ran towards him and hugged him. I couldn't believe the only nobody (besides Zexion) who was kind to me was here busting me out of my cell.

"Hey." he said and hugged me back. Then pushed me away and looked at me. "Its good to see you." His face turned serious and he explained "We don't have much time. I need to get you to the Twilight Town card world." "What for." I asked. "We don't have time for a Q&A. You told me what is gonna happen in this castle and I want to make sure your safe an sound with Riku." As he finished his sentence he summoned a portal. Before he pushed me threw the path he said. "I can't come with you. I still got a couple more parts in this story." He hugged me one more time and kissed my forehead then whispered. "Lets meet again in your next adventure Sophie." I looked up at him and said. "You're kind of like my guardian to me Axel." He looked at me and smiled sadly. If he was still a somebody I think he would crying right now. He pulled me into another hug and whispered. "I will always protect you Sophie." He pushed me into the portal and as he faded away. He said something that I couldn't hear but could make out. " If only you could've remembered." "What did he mean by that." I wondered as the portal closed my vision of Axel.

I blinked once and I ended up in Twilight Town at the mansion.

"Riku will be here soon." a voice said "Please wait here for him and I want you two to go meet Namine and choose."

"I have to make a choice too, besides Riku?" I asked the voice. Suddenly Diz/Ansem the Wise digitized in front of me and said "Yes. Of course you do." He opened his eye and continued. "You claim you are not from this dimension correct." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry to say this but your hypothesis is wrong." I gasped a little. What did he mean. That I'm from here. He said "Now if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." He started to walk away but I wasn't about to let him go. I ran in front of him, summoned _**Light**_ and blocked his path. "What do you know about me that I don't." I asked rudely. He looked at me and answered "You are the Keeper of Kingdom Hearts. That is all I will tell you." I was getting pissed he wasn't telling me anything. "What do you mean? I was told that by Marluxia but he's dead. Now you're telling that I lived in this dimension." I shouted at him. He chuckled then said "You're just the way I remembered." Then he disappeared. "Come back here you basterd!" I shouted at the sky. "What do you know about me!" When I finished my last sentence tears fell down my face.

_~ 15 min. later ~_

When I calmed down I leaned against the gate and looked at the sky waiting for Riku to show up. I was still pissed off at Ansem for not telling me anything about myself but all he said was something I was already told. I sighed "Where the hell is he?" I said impatiently. I hated waiting when I was irritable it just ticked me off even more. But all that irritableness was gone when I heard Riku shout my name. He pulled me into a bear hug and I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him close to me. His beach aroma overwhelmed me but I didn't care. I could've stood here forever in Riku's arms and I hope that he could in mine because I don't intend on letting go soon. I knew I loved Riku before but those were for the wrong reasons but now that I've had the chance to get to know him better. I do love him, but I don't know if I should tell him or not. I loosened my arms a little while Riku tightened his grip around me. "Just a couple more minutes." He pleaded / whispered and began to stroke my hair. I placed my head against his chest and heard his heart beating really fast.

I smiled and listened to his heart again and began to hum softly. He smiled and whispered " I -. "Hold it." shouted a familiar voice. We both looked at him with daggers. Riku stood in front of me protectively. "You've changed, the darkness doesn't frighten you anymore." Fake observed. "How can you tell?" Riku asked. "Because I'm you." He smiled evilly. "No, I'm me." Riku said between his teeth. "I'm me he says." Fake mocked. "Must be nice being real." He continued. "A fake like me could never pull off saying that." He suddenly got defense and a little mad. "That's right I'm a phony a fake. The way I look, the way I feel, everything is borrowed. Even this new found power." Darkness poured out of him showing us his new strength. Riku and I both gasped. (even though I knew he got that power through Zexion) "I thought by finding some new strength. I could be someone whose not at all you but I still feel the same. I feel just empty. Everything I am is borrowed. As long as your around I'll never be more than a shadow!" he summoned his blade and pointed it at Riku. Just as he was about to summon his blade. I jumped in between them and spoke to the Replica. "So what if you're a fake. You're your own person. Not Riku's not anyone else's. You're you and you alone." He stared at me in disbelief but he did lower his weapon. "And so what if you look like him. In my world that's kind of normal to have someone look a lot like you plus you can die your hair a different color than Riku's and don't give that stupid crap that you're feelings are the same as Riku's cause their not, they are your feelings. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and suck it up." By that time I was shouting at him. His weapon was gone and he stared at me wide eyed Riku as well.. I guessed neither of them expected me to get in this fight. Then he started to laugh and say "Then why do I feel the same way about you as real thing over there does." I stood there a little confused and surprised at the same time. Riku couldn't have feelings for me could he. I mean I know he likes me as a friend but there is no way he could fall for me. I mean come on I'm shy, quiet, and weird. I can only express my feelings threw a canvas and paint and I'm not beautiful. I'm maybe pretty but not beautiful. I felt blush brush on to my cheeks.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I stammered. I turned around to see Riku's reaction and he was blushing as well to. "You mean he hasn't told you." He laughed. "He's completely in love with you." I gasped and looked at him and said. "Is this true Riku." He looked at me with a sadden emotion. Probably in the fear of rejection. He nodded his head once and then turned away. I saw tears trailing along his face. His eyes were covered from his perfect silver hair. Usually I would be creeped out if guy was crying in front of me, but considering I'm in love with him I felt awful. I walked over towards him and placed my hands lightly around his face. His eyes were closed so he couldn't tell what I was going to do next it even surprised me. I closed my eyes, got on the edge of my toes and placed a light kiss on his perfect lips. My eyes never once opened during it. Until he wrapped his arms around me and deepened it. If I had a kissing scene that was kind of like me and Riku's kiss is maybe the one between Kagome and Inuyasha in the second Inuyasha movie. (Except Riku wasn't trying to kill me)

I lips parted away from each other saying their goodbyes. I opened my eyes as did Riku and we into each others for a long time. If time had stopped I would have hoped this moment right here. His hands firmly yet softy holding my arms staring into my eyes with a burning passion. Until we heard a rude coughing replica ruining the moment.

Fake had his weapon in his hands giving Riku a death glare. "Would you stop kissing her." He shouted. "It's making me sick." Then he just looked at me with this sorrowful look. "What you said to me Sophie its all a lie. I WANT TO BE THE ONE WHOSE KISSING YOU BECAUSE I'M HIS REPLICA!" He screamed tears flowed out of his eyes. "I feel like I've been betrayed. Like you pulled my heart out and smashed it.' he whispered. "He's unstable." I whispered to Riku. He looked at me with question. So I explained. "He feels what you would or are feeling. He doesn't know how to deal with that sort of pain." He nodded at my assumption and drew his blade for defense. "Listen-." He said to the sobbing Repliku but he was interrupted. Repliku tried to swing at him. Hot fiery tears poured from his eyes. He death glared Riku as if he took what was most precious to him. His only reason of living. He jumped and tried to hit Riku but his moves were klutzy and unpolished. Like everything that had to do with fighting the Repliku had received from Riku flew out the window but he was still dangerous. I summoned _**Darkness**_ onto my hand and was about to jump into the fight but both Riku and Repliku shouted at me in unison. "Stay out of this!" So I clearly backed away because they meant it. Riku sent Repliku flying. He hit the gate of the mansion and cried out in pain. I felt bad for him but he kind of deserved it. Thinking the replica was down for the count. He cautiously walked towards the fake. But the power of darkness flowed out of Repliku's body and wrapped around him. I knew what he was doing this was a suicide attack. If couldn't he live than neither could Riku. He ran towards Riku and jumped to kill him but Riku used his dark powers to knock him down. He delivered the final blow and Repliku was fading away as I knew it.

"So this the end. Death doesn't scare me." He said this as I walked towards him and Riku. I wrapped my arms around Riku's arm so I could remind myself that this was the fake that was dying not the guy I fell in love with. "Even what I'm feeling now. Is probably just a joke." he said. "What are you feeling?" Riku asked sadly. This was must've been hard for him. It was like watching himself die. "What happens when a fake dies. Where will my heart go. Will it disappear.". A single tear fell from his eyes. He looked at Riku then at me. His eyes poured sorrow into me. "It will go somewhere." Riku said "Probably the same place as mine." "Yeah." Repliku said. He then looked at me and said "You haven't said one thing to me Sophie." I looked at him sadly and said "It's hard to say anything when your sad." Tears fell from my face and I squeezed Riku's arm harder. He lifted his hand for me to come closer. I looked at Riku and he nodded urging me to give him a good happy memory before he dies.

I did as I was asked and fell to my knees next to the Repliku. He brushed the tears forming in my eyes and said "I only gonna say this because real thing over there is to chicken to say it." He rose from the ground held my face with his hands. His face was inches from mine. "I'm in love you Sophie." he said sweetly. He hugged me and whispered in my ear "Confess your love to real thing." My leaped for skipped more beats than I could count. I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks. He chuckled and whispered again. "You look so cute like that." He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad I got to meet you and sorry for what ever I did to you. I don't remember anything." He then pushed me towards Riku. As he did he said " You better confess your love to her and love her till you die real thing or else I may come back and take her for myself." He smirked and yelled as he faded we separated from embarrassment Repliku laughed and said "I hope I get to see you again Sophie." I smiled and replied "Me too and this time lets be friends." He smiled and nodded in agreement. Then he faded away. The last you could see of Repliku was a few sparkles floating in the sky.

* * *

**Me**:_ Thank you for reading Chapter 5 of This can't be real series._

**Riku**: _Sophie!_

**Sophie**: _Riku!_

**Axel**: _If you guys are gonna make out. Do it outside._

**Riku and Sophie**: (go outside)

**Me**: _I knew it!_

**Axel**: _Guys please review this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**ME**:_ Sorry I didn't post anything on September. I just have been super busy with school and everything, but I've finally posted this chapter and I'm close to being done with Chapter 7 so expect it soon. Also I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed Chapter 6. You guys know who you are and you guys receive a (Drumroll)_

**Axel**:_A kiss on the cheek from me and cyber chocolate chip cookies. (Winks) Enjoy _^_^

**ME**:_Where's Riku and Sophie_

**Axel**_: Outside _

**ME**_: Oh yeah. I'll be right back. _

**Axel**_: Um…_

**ME**_: (Comes back with Namine) Namine be a lamb and do the disclaimer for me._

**Namine**_: Ok. TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts. Just her plot, Sophie, and her other OC's._

**ME**_: Good job. Now here's that new sketchbook I promised you. Go nuts._

**Namine**_: (Rushes out of writing room with sketchbook)_

**Axel**_: You bribed her didn't you. _

**ME**_: No…Maybe. Anyways on to the story.

* * *

_

_~ Chapter 6 ~ Choices_

As we walked into Sora's pod room. I held Riku's hand in mine. He seemed calm but I could tell on the inside he was nervous of what was in store for him and so was I.

Riku looked around the white room looking for a sign that someone was here. When I saw Namine hiding behind Sora's pod I taped his shoulder and pointed at Namine. She looked at me and Riku smiling shyly. "Are you Namine." Riku asked. "Yes." Namine answered. "I see…so it was you." Riku started to say till Namine gave him a weird look. "Forget it. Nothing." He ended up saying to the shy girl. She looked at both of us and smiled again. "Please…come this way." She asked. Riku looked over at the pod and saw Sora inside of it. "Sora!" He shouted as he ran towards it. He over at Namine with a threatening look on his face. "What have you done to Sora!" He shouted. I glared at Riku for yelling at her because her shoulders were shaking. "Nothing." She tried to say calmly. "He's just asleep. To get his memory back." I walked over to Riku smacked his arm quietly saying Quit scaring her you idiot. He gave me a look that said Fine. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead and whispered "That's all I ask." Namine looked at me surprisingly. The last time she saw me was when Larxene almost killed me and now I was traveling with Riku holding my own against the organization. Riku looked at Namine again and said "Tell me what happened."

_~ 2 hours later ~_

"So Sora chose to forget about this castle to get his old memories back?" Riku asked. Namine nodded and said "You have a choice to make too Riku." She then looked at me and said "You as well Sophie." I smiled at her and said "So I've been told." Riku gave us a perplexed look. "Why, nobody's been messing with my memories." Namine shook her head and said "It's not your memories. It's your darkness. In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now- but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers , I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

Riku placed a hand over his chest. I could tell the idea sounded tempting to him but I knew he would say he was gonna fight Ansem. "What happens to me if I let you do that?" He asked. "Will I forget everything like Sora?" Namine looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Riku looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded my head and said. "You'll have to. The darkness inside your heart will be sealed tight just like your memory."

Then Namine said. "You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were." She smiled and asked. "Riku, please choose."

Riku looked at me with a pleading look wanting an answer. I smiled at him and said "I'll go with whatever you choose Riku." He smiled back and looked at Sora's pod. "He doesn't look even look worried. Will I sleep like that too?" Riku asked. "Yes." Namine answered quickly. "Figure. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands-I did all of the work on the raft by myself." He suddenly got this determined look on his face. I smirked at his enthusiasm. "That's it." He smirked. "When this slacker wakes up I'll tell him off." I sighed quietly so Riku or Namine couldn't hear. In about ten months or so Riku would look like Xehanort's heartless and he would feel he had given into the darkness. "I told him to take care of Kairi and here is taking a nap. But I can't chew him out likes he deserves- if I've been asleep."

Namine and I smiled again knowing what he was gonna say next. "I don't need my heart locked I'm ready-I'm gonna fight Ansem." "But what if the darkness over takes you?" Namine asked. "Then the darkness will shoe me the way." He answered confidently. She and I both nodded and Namine said. "Yes…That's true."

He smirked and said "Why do I get the feeling you knew I was gonna say that." Namine smiled a genuine smile "I didn't know-I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the only one that can." He smiled even bigger and said. "So that's the reason-that's why you came to rescue inside the light-in the form of Sophie." I gaped at Namine, blushing different shades of red from embarrassment. Namine looked shocked though. "When did you know?" She asked. Riku looked back at Sora's pod and answered. "I knew when I met you. You and Sophie here have the same light and darkness. However you and Kairi smell the same." She smiled at Riku then at me. (By that time I had gotten over the fact that Namine used my form as a way to help Riku. So I had a normal composure)

I smiled back at Namine and asked. "You said I had to make a choice as well." She nodded her head and asked. "What do you know about yourself Sophie?" I looked at her sadly and answered. "I thought I knew everything about myself but it seems everything I knew was wrong. Do you know anything about me, that I don't." She shook her head sadly and answered "I'm sorry I don't know anything about you at all Sophie except that you use to live in this dimension. Even when I was mixing up Sora's memory you were never in his memory. So you're guess on who you really are is just as good as mine." I sighed sadly and dropped my shoulders. "But." Namine continued. "You can go to sleep too. I can look into your memory and see if I can find any of your lost memories about who you truly are." I smiled at that thought. "If you do that though you may have to forget about everything you once knew about yourself and take in your real forgotten memories and be someone completely different." I didn't like that. "Or. You can go back to the dimension you came from and choose to forget everything about this place." I didn't like that thought either. I looked at Riku and saw his face filled with sorrow. He didn't want me to leave and neither did I but I also didn't want to forget about Jade, Yunaki, and everyone else.

I thought about my options even though I knew they both ended up with me losing my memories of the people I loved. I looked up at Riku and Namine. "Namine if it's not too much to ask I would like to talk to Riku alone for a minute." She nodded and walked out of the pod room in silence. When she was gone I ran over to Riku and held him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "Riku." I croaked. He pulled me even tighter and didn't say anything to me. "Riku, please say something." He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. His face was stained with tear streaks. "How can I Sophie." He whispered. I opened my mouth but couldn't form any words. I looked down at ground unable to come up with an answer. Suddenly Riku crushed his lips into mine, kissing me with so much passion and sadness. I kissed him back letting the tears fall freely from eyes now. When we pulled away from each other, Riku hugged me so tight I couldn't even move. "I love you." He whispered. My heart skipped a thousand beats and I felt my face turn so hot and red. He looked at me and chuckled. He kissed my forehead and walked out of the pod room. "Just like you said Sophie I'll go with whatever you decide." I looked at Riku's back and remembered what Repliku had said to me. "Riku." I called him. He turned halfway and looked at me. I smiled sweetly at him and confessed "I love you too" His eyes widened and his face turned scarlet. I smiled at him as he walked/skipped into the other room. My smiled faded when he was gone. I sighed and tried to think of what I could do.

Then suddenly a thought ran into my mind. I smirked at the thought and did a little embarrassing victory dance. When I noticed Namine come in with out Riku. I gave her a puzzled look. "Where's Riku?" I asked. She gave me a reassuring smile and said "He went on ahead." She answered. I looked at the ground. "I see." I whispered loud enough for Namine to hear. "He expects me to go back ho-, back to the earth dimension." "He does." Namine said quietly. I looked up at her and gave a determined look. 'If he thinks he can get rid of me that easily then he's got another thing coming." She gave me a surprising look and giggled slightly. "I take it you've made your choice." I nodded my head and said. "Lets just say I found a loophole in the choices you gave me." She gave me confused look and I smirked at my intelligence. "I chose-."

_Riku's POV_

I walked out of Sora's pod room (more like skipped) into Donald and Goofy's pod with a dumb look on my face. I noticed Namine smiling at me. I returned to my normal composure and walked over to Namine. "I take it she confessed her love to you." She pried. My face turned pink and I nodded. Her smile faded a bit and said "You know she most likely will choose to go home." I nodded sadly and said "I know, but I'm glad that she confessed her feelings about me." She smiled at that thought I was giving. "And to be honest I want her to be safe so maybe this is the best choice. Though it will leave me unhappy and I'll miss her." I looked back at the pod room where Sophie was and whispered "But I'm glad that she'll be safe and happy." I felt warm tears flow down my face. Namine pointed them out but I still let them fall.

I smiled warmly and started walking away. "Your leaving." I heard Namine ask. I didn't even bother stopping or turning around. I just continued on and said "Yep. I'll see you around Namine."

I opened the door revealing King Mickey waiting for me. "So you decided to not to go to sleep?" I gave him a puzzled look and asked "Who told you that?" He pointed over at Diz and said "Diz did." Diz began walking toward the middle of the between floor waiting for us. "Do you know him?" I asked the king. We both look at him as he answered "It seems like I do but I can't remember." I nodded at his answer and we both walked towards Diz. He opened his eye that wasn't bandaged up and looked at me and the King. "Hey who are you?" I asked as I glared at him. "I could be nobody or anybody." Diz said not answering my question. "It is up to you to whether you choose to believe in me or not.'' I gave him a sarcastic look and said dryly "Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." Diz gave me a slight glare and said "You have pushed away slumber making the choice of facing Ansem." "Do you think I'm reckless?" I asked him. His glare lessoned and said "You have chosen your own path."

I didn't get Diz just as I thought I had him figured out he throws another curveball right at me. "Are you supporting me or are you abandoning me?" I asked him. "That choice will be yours as well." He said. "Seriously, this guy pushes more decisions on other people than I've ever seen in my entire life." Diz then handed me a black coat. "What's this?" I asked him. "The Organization will pursue you. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence." I nodded at the information as Diz spoke. "However," He continued "this cloak that is worn by nobodies will render their noses and eyes useless." He looked at the King and joked "The ears not so" I looked at the coat as Diz said "They wear this to give themselves from being devoured by the darkness." I looked up at him when I was done examining the coat. "Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness." "Doesn't matter." I challenged "I won't run from the darkness." He smirked and threw a card at me. I glared at him when I caught it. "This card will draw out your hearts darkness." Diz explained. "Finish your business with Ansem." I nodded my head and looked at Mickey. "Come on, Let's Go."

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" I heard a familiar voice call after me and the king. I looked at were the voice had come from and couldn't believe who I say. I barely could say her name but managed to whisper. "Sophie."

* * *

**Me**_: To be honest this chapter was my worst in my opinion of this story but anyways only two more chapters left then the sequel to the _**This Can't be Real **_trilogy will be posted. Which the name of it is _**This Can be Real **_and will be posted after the final chapter of This Can't be Real. Which will be posted in November. _

**Axel**_: I DON'T GET A BREAK!_

**ME**_: Yeah you do get a break Axel. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sophie will be doing the disclaimer most of the time instead of you and Riku. _

**Riku**_: Wait then what will me and Axel be doing while there doing the stuff we've been doing._

**ME**_: I don't know but trust me you guys will be back sooner than you think. _

_Riku and Axel: (High five each other) Sweet Vacation!_

**ME**_: Anyways the second story will do with the KH2 plot just so you guys don't have to guess of what I'll be doing. Also expect the 7__th__ chapter soon. Axel, Riku, and Sophie would you please. _**^_^**

**Axel, Riku, and Sophie**_: Please Review! _**^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me**_: Well guys it's time to say goodbye to this story today because I went ahead and wrote chapter eight. So yeah expect it in a couple of minutes or so. Anyways I'd like thanks you guys who reviewed for chapter 6. I don't have internet at my house so I can't thank you guys personally or I would. Anyways all of you who reviewed through out the entire first story of This Can't be Real trilogy you guys rock! _^_^_ And of course you guys who alerted or favorited my story you guys rock too! Axel tell everyone what they get on this (sniff) sad day._

**Axel**_: I'll be happy too. (To viewers) You guys who ever viewed, alerted,favorited,or reviewed for this story get your very own favorite kingdom hearts character plushy! _

**Riku**_: I thank all of you guys personally for sticking through this story till the very end._

**Sophie**_: Me too! _

**Me**_: Riku and Axel why don't guys give the disclaimer for it's the final time you guys will be doing it for awhile._

**Riku**_: Alright, TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1 doesn't own anything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts but-_

**Axel**_: Does own Sophie, the plot, and her other OC's. _

**Sophie**_: Aww group hug you guys. _T_T

**Me, Axel, Riku, and Sophie**_: (Group hug)_

**Me**_: (Sniff) Alright. On with the story._

_Chapter 7 ~ Fighting Darkness and Finding Nothing ~_

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" I shouted at Riku and Mickey. They both turned around with a shocked look on their face. I doubled over as I laughed at their expressions. When I was done they were only a dew steps away from me. Mickey looked excited that I was here while Riku's mouth was wide open. "You know your face will get stuck like that." I joked while closing his mouth his my hand. He opened his mouth again trying to speak but no words came out of it. "Riku are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said trying to get him to form a word but he just stared at me with wide eyes. For five minutes I tried everything to get him out of his trance. For example waving in front of his face, snapping my fingers, shouting his name, and shaking him. So I pecked his lips to hopefully at least wake him from is daze but that did more than I expected. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I intertwined my fingers into his silver hair. When we parted ways he cupped my face with his hands and his aquamarine eyes bore in mine searching for the secrets inside them. "Why didn't you go back to your home?" He asked. I broke the trance his eyes put on me and looked at his expression. He seemed happy yet upset with me. "The place I'm so used to isn't home Riku." I whispered. I tore his hands away from my face and continued "Whether I like it or not this dimension is my true home and I don't remember anything about it and I'm to curious for my own good." I notice Diz walking towards us as I spoke. When I was finished Mickey, Riku, and Diz gave me a confused expression. "What do you mean you don't remember anything about your life in this universe Sophie?" Mickey asked. "Yeah I thought your choices were to forget about this place and go back to the earth universe or stay here and forget about the earth universe." Riku pointed out. I smirked and answered. "Well lets just say their was 3rd option I could choose from and I decided to choose that one." Diz expression changed a little to a hint of surprise but returned back to normal composure as soon as I noticed. "What was the 3rd option?" Riku asked. I started walking to the 1st basement floor and chirped "That's for me to know and for you guys to find out soon enough. Now come on I'm ready to get this over with." Riku and The King looked at each other than ran beside me trying to pry the answer I gave to Namine out of me. I looked over my shoulder at Diz/Ansem the Wise to see what he was doing. He looked over at me with a sad smile and teleported out of here. "Weird." I thought as we walked towards the final basement floor.

Riku stopped in front the final door and looked at the card looking concerned. "What's wrong Riku?" Mickey asked. "He said this card will draw Ansem out…" He mumbled. "Don't worry. We can all defeat him together." Mickey smiled reassuringly while faked it knowing Riku wanted to do this alone. "Sorry… I've got to face him alone." "But why?" Mickey asked. "There's no point in Riku doing this if he can't do it alone. It's pretty much another boy thing I'll never understand." I said lightly. Riku smiled at my understanding and The King smiled too. "But I do need a favor." Riku started and I started to frown. "If Ansem is the victor he's going to enslave me. If that happens I need you both to use your powers to destroy-." "Of course. Will be there to save yah." Mickey interrupted. I smiled at that comment. Riku looked surprised by our eagerness to help him. "No that's not it." He tried to explain. "I want you guys to destroy." "Don't you dare ask me to kill you Riku." I glared at him. He put his hands up and backed away. "But,…" He started to say. "No way." The King interrupted. "No matter what happens, we'll be right there to help you. We promise you that." I looked at him sadly. "Unless…you believe we won't come through for you." He looked at The King and when he looked at me Riku smiled sweetly at me. He walked over towards me and cupped my face with his hands. "I chose to believe in you guys-always." He then kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly. I returned it blushing scarlet. "So do I, your not gonna lose, I know it." I heard The King say. "Do you believe in me Sophie?" Riku asked still hugging me. I pushed him away and looked in at him sweetly. "I always have. Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." I said hopefully. He chuckled and kissed my nose. "I promise." He whispered. He walked towards the final door and opened it with the card of Castle Oblivion. He turned around and gave us both the cocky smile I grew to love. "See you guys later." He smiled and walked the door.

_~ Riku Pov ~_

I ran down the hallway and drew my soul eater blade. "Ansem! Where are you? Show yourself!" I shouted looking around for any physical appearance of him to show up. I heard his laugh but didn't see him. "_Why in such a hurry Riku. I'll be here at the very heart of Darkness…watching you plunge into the same darkness-inside of you." _He challenged. I glared at the ceiling hating that I still had to have his darkness inside of my heart for a little while longer. I withdrew my soul eater and ran down the hallway searching for Ansem with nothing but hope and a promise to Sophie.

_~ Sophie Pov ~_

I tried summoning my third trainer keyblade _**Nothing**_ in view but nothing happened. Apparently I don't have a my actual keyblade yet, according to Namine, _**Light, Darkness**__, _and now _**Nothing**_are just my trainer keyblades to train me in the ways of controlling the power of Darkness, Light, and Nothing or aka Kingdom Hearts. When I master them I have to give them back to the Keepers of Light, Darkness, and Nothing, but here's the problem I don't know who they are and hoe I'm supposed to give them back to them. Their apparently some special way of doing it and either I don't remember how to do it or someone forgot to teach me. So right now either way I'm a little screwed.

I sighed in frustration and fell on to my butt. The King rushed over to me to see if I was okay but I raised a hand letting silently know I didn't need help and I wasn't in a good mood. I got up again and tried summon Nothing again but it only backfired and sent me into a wall. "Damn it all to hell!" I shouted as I rose from the ground. "Why can't I get this right?" I thought. "You need some help Sophie?" The King asked. I looked at him sourly and said "How do you summon a keyblade you've never summoned before, but supposed to summon?" I asked. He pondered over my question and shook his head having no clue how to answer it. I sighed again and sat on the stairs, resting a bit. "Sorry Sophie." He said. I shook my head.

"Its not your fault your majesty, its just the first two came to me by accident and now I'm actually trying to summon a keyblade I've never even seen before."

"Accidents?" The King questioned. "The first one, _**Light**_, came out of nowhere, and the second one, _**Darkness**_, came during a fight with Repliku." I said. "Well, why don't you and I spare a little and maybe your final trainer keyblade will come during it." The King suggested. "Alright lets try it." I exclaimed. The King summoned his Golden Kingdom Key keyblade while I just stood there. He nodded his head asking if I was ready. I nodded my head telling him I was and jumped and tried to attack me with full force. I felt no surge of power flowing through me like I did with _**Darkness**_ and I didn't randomly go into an awakening like I did with _**Light**_, I felt nothing.

The King continued to attack me until I was squeezed into a corner. We both knew I could easily dodge the attack even in a corner but I chose not to. I held up my hands to catch a his keyblade in the middle of the attack but I felt the blade touch my hands instead I heard blades scraping against each other and Mickey laughing in excitement. I opened my eyes and saw it. My third and final trainer keyblade _**Nothing**_ in my hands. The blade looked like a giant nobody symbol with a hooked blade underneath the symbol so it would look like an actual keyblade.

The king jumped back and dismissed his keyblade. We both stared at it intently as if we were waiting for it to disappear. It just stayed there in my hands waiting for me to dismiss it. I smiled hugely and dismissed the keyblade. When it was gone I pumped fists and did a little victory dance while The King laughed at me. When I finished my happy fit. I looked at the door wondering how Riku was doing. "I'm sure Riku alright." The King reminded. "I know your majesty, I just can't help but be worried about him." I said. "You know what happens right." He asked me.

"Yeah." "Well then you know whether or not he makes it." He smiled reassuringly but I shook my head. "It's not that simple." I stated. "Me being here could effect not only Riku's but also Sora's journey as well. I could change already written history and possibly destroy the future I know of right now." He nodded his head understanding what I was saying. "Well does Riku make it?" "He did, but then again his life could end here in this place in a matter of minutes." The King shuffled his feet then looked at me sadly. "Well anyways what did you tell Namine?" I chucked at his question. He still was wondering about that. "Its actually quite simple. I told Namine I would find everything out myself." I smirked at him and sat down on the stares. He took a seat beside me. "So I guess you plan to go on your own for a while after Riku beats Ansem." I nodded my head with a determined look and said "To try an find out everything I can about me. Also to do some serious training with my trainer keyblades." "And to make sure everything plays out the way it's suppose to." He added. I smiled at him and nodded. "Well I wish you all the luck in the world Sophie." He said. "Thanks your Majesty." "Aw you don't have so formal Sophie, you and me are friends now, just call me Mickey." He chuckled. I did also and shook his hand. "Alright. Thank you Mickey."

_~ Riku Pov ~_

I walked into end of the hallway and smelled Ansem's darkness. "Show yourself Ansem, I can smell you." He appeared in a cloud of darkness, smirking at me. "I have watched you fight and I know you strength. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature."

He then gave me a puzzled look and continued. "And yet, why…why do you accept darkness, - but still refuse it? You know you and I are similar." My hands turned into fists as he talked. "We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same so why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark." I let my hands fall loosely and glared at him. "That's not it." I said then summoned my Soul Eater. "I just can't stand you foul stench." Ansem laughed at me while shaking his head. "You're a fool. You should know my powers well by now." I chuckled at him and smirked. "Yeah I know or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give and Sora still beat me. I'm not at all impressed." Ansem gave me a dark glare and changed the scene. He then summoned the guardian heartless and shouted. "Very well, In that case you shall sink into the abyss!"

His guardian lunged at me trying to drain my strength but I attacked it with my blade. When that didn't work Ansem sent dark attacks at me but I dodged them with great ease and I attacked him over and over again. His guardian disappeared from Ansem's lack of strength and I took this time to deliver the final blow. "Ansem!" I shouted. When I delivered it I stood behind him with my blade in hand smiling confidently. "This is the end." He stood there in shock that he lost. "This is…hardly the end. Your darkness…I gave it…all to you…my dark shadow…lingers…and someday…I WILL RETURN!" Darkness engulfed the entire room and I felt to weak to fight it. Then I suddenly I felt light surround me. "Gosh Riku." The King said. "We know you wanted to do this alone." "But you don't mind a LITTLE help do yah?" Sophie asked smirking at me. I smiled at them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders and let them carry me into a bright portal.

_~ Sophie Pov ~_

Me and Mickey walked beside the Riku ready to exit this terrible castle. Until the king asked. "So Riku, what happens next? Are you going home?" Riku shook his head and said. "I can't go home - not yet." It's still here." He explained. "It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me." He looked at the ground feeling defeated. I grabbed his shoulder and smiled. " Your darkness belongs to you. Just the same as your light does." Riku looked up at me smilingly lovingly and then looked at Mickey. " Up until now , I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then, I spent time with you and changed my mind." Riku smiled at that and I wrapped my arms around him letting him know I felt the same way. "The road you chose - I didn't know. Light and Dark, back to back. With you, I think they meet in a way nobody's ever seen before." He stuck out his hand towards Riku and continued. "I wonder where that road leads. I'd like to walk the road with you. If it's alright." I let go of Riku and he took Mickey's hand. "Your majesty I'm flattered…I don't know what to say." "Gosh Riku. You know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals." Riku smiled genuinely and said. "Fair enough Mickey."

**Me**_: So I hope that explains a few things about why Sophie has three Keyblades. If you guys have any guess's on who the Keepers of light, darkness, and nothing could be feel free to guess. _**^_^**

**Axel**_: I can't believe in a couple of minutes I be walking out of this room and won't be coming back for a while. (sniff)_

**Sophie**_: It's okay Axel you'll be back before you know it._

**Riku**_: Hey what about me. _

**Me**_: Of course you too Riku. ^_^ Sorry Sophie you'll be staying considering you are the main character, but at least Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be with you, but you'll have to wait until they wake up so until that happens Roxas will be filling in their shoes._

**Sophie**_: Well I'll them the ropes._

**Me**_: Just don't be late like you were last time._

**Sophie**_: (pales) Oh yeah forgot about that. O_O_

**Axel**_: I'll never forget that_

**Riku**_: Me neither_

**Me**_: I actually made a scrap book and the pictures I took of it are in it._

**Axel**_: Well then open it up!_

**Me, Axel, and Riku**_: (looks through scrapbook) Hahahaha_

**Sophie**_: (Sighs) Please review for chapter 7 and chapter 8_

_Guys._

**Axel, Me, and Riku**_: (looking through scrapbook) memories!_

**Sophie**_: Guys it's seriously not that funny. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Me**_: So guys this is it the final chapter of This Can't be Real. I know it's not much, but I promise their will be a lot more chapters in the next story than in this one. So guys say your goodbyes._

**Sophie**_: Bye guys!_

**Riku**_: Goodbye everyone!_

**Sophie**_: Hey where's Axel?_

**Me**_: He had to go back home, but he did leave us a note._

_Dear TheKeeperofKingdomHearts1, Riku, Sophie, and of course the viewers:_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be at the posting at the last chapter of the story! Anyways I want to say to all my adorning fans and the viewers I love you all and Goodbye! _**^_^ **_And I can't wait to come back to do the disclaimer or what it is you have for me to do TKoKH1. Riku, I'll see you later man. Sophie, have fun doing everything._

_Axel._

**Me**_: Well their you have it guys, Axels goodbye note. And it looks like I'm alone. _

_(Crickets chirping)_

**Me**_: Okay well anyways I don't anything that has Kingdom Hearts but do own Sophie, the plot, and my other OC's. Now on to the story. _

~ Chapter 8 Way to Dawn ~

Riku and walked side by side in their organization thirteen coats while I stayed in my normal outfit following closely behind.

I feel bad that I'm separating from Riku until the Kingdom Hearts 2 period but their no way of knowing what will happen if I stay with him. So I decided to be on my own for awhile.

Diz/Ansem the Wise stood there waiting for us at the crossroads of destiny. I took Riku's hand as he glared at Diz. "What are you making me choose now?" He asked. Diz opened his eye and stared intently at the both of us. I back away a little because he was kind of freaking me out. "Between the Road of Light and the Road of Darkness." He answered. Riku looked at Diz then at both roads and shook his head. "Neither. I'm taking the middle road." He answered simply. He let go of my hand and started walking towards the Road to Dawn. "Do you mean the Twilight Road to Nightfall?" Diz asked smirking.

'No." Riku turned around and looked at Diz. "It's the Road to Dawn." I smiled at him as Mickey ran over to Riku standing beside him giving Diz his answer. Riku then smiled at me expecting me to come along, but I gave a sad smile and shook my head.

"Not this time Riku." I said. "Their are things that I don't know about myself. Their are so many questions that I have to answer. And I have a lot of training to do." I looked at ground because I couldn't meet his gaze at the moment. I felt like I was about to cry over something you'd think would be so simple but saying goodbye to Riku is extremely hard. "I know I could find those answers if I go with you, but I -." My voice was starting to crack and I could feel tears trying to break free.

"I understand." I felt all the sadness melt away when he said he understood. I looked at him in surprise as did Diz. Riku walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I looked into his brilliant aquamarine eyes and couldn't help but smile. He smiled too and kissed me one more time on the lips. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He did the same with me by wrapping his arms around my waist. When our lips parted I buried my head on to his chest and breathed in his scent so I wouldn't forget it.

We parted away from each other and smiled. "Be careful Sophie." He lectured. I gave him a cocky smile and teased. "Please Riku when have I never been careful." He and Diz sighed shaking their heads as Mickey chuckled. I starting walking towards the Road of Light but not before giving Riku a small kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

I then summoned a white portal (something I taught myself while I was with Mickey) and turned around to say goodbye and to just see their faces. Riku and Diz looked shocked while Mickey and I just laughed. "We'll I'm off." I waved goodbye. "Sophie wait." I heard Riku call after me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see what he wanted to say. "I love you." He said. I smiled at him genuinely and said for the second time of my life. "I love you too Riku" Then jumped into the portal ready to begin my next adventure.

~ 3rd Pov ~

~_Somewhere in the castle the never was _

Xemnas examined the two unconscious girls lying before him with a smirk on his face. One girl had long pale blonde hair and pale skin. While the other had reddish brown hair (it looks like Yuna's from KH2) and sun kissed skin. Then Number 7 Saix of Organization Thirteen appeared inside the little grey confinement room. "Superior, Axel has returned form Castle Oblivion and I see you've already seen out newest prisoners that you ordered Axel to capture."

'Yes and they look just they way I remembered them from all those years ago." The leader spoke in monotone. "Do you remember their names sir?" Saix asked. Xemnas smiled evilly as he started leaving the room. "Yes." He answered. "Jade and Yunaki."

Me: _Oh great now organization thirteen has Jade and Yunaki. Good thing Sophie and Riku aren't here. They are now on their journey's and we all wish them the best of luck on their journey's. So guys there isn't really much to say except that the first story is over and I'll be starting the other one soon. So I guess all there's left to do is to say goodnight everybody. Oh yeah almost forgot please leave your final thoughts on This Can't be Real and with out a further word I say goodnight to all you good people and I'll see you guys later with the next story called _**This Can be Real**_. Enjoy the rest of the month of October! _**^_^**


End file.
